The Train Station
by Assassin Rogue
Summary: Twyla is a quiet young lady, at the age of seventeen. She loved to take the train as a transportation and never wanted any different. One day, something strange happened on the train that changes Twyla's life beyond anyone's imagination.
1. Chapter I - The Elderly Woman

Twyla leans on the tall black lamppost outside the local train station, killing off time as she plays one of the games she downloaded from the app store on her phone. She swings her finger up and her purple bubble explodes the other ones on top. Then she's got a blue bubble and so forth. The breeze makes her blonde wavy hair brush against her shoulder and her bangs against her forehead. The sunset is coming in, fill the sky with its bright and beautiful colors.

Sundown is her favorite time of the day. Very little of the people she knows share the same love for this time of day. The bell rings, signalling the train is about to arrive. She clicks off her game and slides her phone into her back pocket. Twyla pushes off the lamppost and swings her brown bag over her shoulder.

Her brown open denim jacket moves with the wind, exposing her light grey v-neck below it. Her light blue skinny jeans barely move, since the bottom are tucked into the brown boots she wears on a regular basis. She pushes open the door and walks through the small crowd to get to the train that is about to arrive. Twyla's lips curls into a smile once she hears the thumping of the trains wheels on the track and the steam from the engine.

The squeal the train usually makes, signifying it will stop in front of them at any moment. As usual she pushes herself in front of the crowd to watch the train come in. The orangutan orange trains rolls up and stops as it usually does in this station. The few people who were in the train, exits as she and some others pile in.

Twyla grabs the silver pole and sits herself down on the nearest seat. She looks around at the people with a smile, who smile back. Two boys in hoodies sit on her left and they seem to be having a tense discussion. Their shoulders are tense, their backs slouched. She looks at the two and notices one of them. His black hair flopped on his forehead to the right. Jonathan. He is one of the boys she goes to school with. She's always kind of liked him, but she always kept her distance, since she's a very quiet girl.

She heard Jonathan say something about Kingdom Hearts, she goes to say something about it. Since she is a big of Kingdom Hearts. But she hesitates and quickly makes herself runaway from it. Her mouth hung open for only a few seconds until she finallyhad the conscience to close her mouth.

The train made a tug as the train pulls out of the grips onto the pole next to her and looked out the window behind her, watching the building go by. And better yet, watching the sun set behind those buildings.

"Hey you're that, Twyla girl, right?" Someone said to her. She looks to see Jonathan looking at her.

"Um… yeah." Twyla barely manages to say. She couldn't even believe he noticed her. "Jonathan, right?"

"Yeah." Jonathan said nodding as his friend looked over his shoulder at her. "Do you always take the train?"

"Well of course." Twyla says with a bright smile, the sun from the window shining on her crystal blue eyes. "It's my favorite way to get around."

"Oh, really?" Jonathan says cocking his head to the side. "I've never seen you here at the station or on the train."

"I made it to the train later than usual." Twyla says with a shrug. She usually took the early train because it took a longer route back home.

"Okay, I get ya." He says nodding. The trains squeals to a stop at station six. "Well, it was nice talking with you." He said getting up and leaving with her friend.

"You too." She responded as she brushed two of her fingers on her bangs to move them away.

Jonathan and his friend then disappeared behind the door. Everyone exited the train behind them, except an elderly woman at the back of the train. No one else entered before the doors slide closed. Which felt odd to Twyla. But she likes her solitude. She looked out the window just as the train began to pull away from the station. She watched as Jonathan and his friend made his way down the steps and towards the doors to exit the station.

Twyla turned around and leaned her back again the bench she sat on. Feeling the rumbling of the train. The train is going to round back to station one, then station two is her exit. Holding onto the pole as always and leaning her head against the cool metal, she found herself looking at the elderly woman. She work a brown long jacket, the hood almost shrouded her face. Twyla frowns at her, feeling as though the woman is alone.

Twyla got up and walked carefully to the back of the train, she sat across from the elderlylady. The lady looked at her and Twyla sees a smile appear on her face. "Hi. My name is Twyla." Twyla says reaching her hand out. "What's yours?"

The elderly lady looked at Twyla's hand and said. "Pearl." The woman does not take Twyla's hand, so Twyla hesitatingly places her hand backonto her lap.

"Nice to meet you." Twyla says with a smile. "Why are you all alone?" The woman remained silent and Twyla slowly begins to frown. "Sorry for intruding. I-" The woman takes Twyla's hand and places a yellow tinted pearl in her hand. "Oh. No, I don't need this ma'am."

The woman's mouth moves yet Twyla couldn't hear her. "What?" Twyla says leaning forward a bit. The window behind the woman begins to get brighter as the sun orange sun appears. Then a sudden white flash blinds Twyla. She moves her hand above her eyes, her eyes cringing shut.

Once the light seems to dim, she opens her eyes and lowers her arm. The old woman is gone. "What?!" Twyla gasped with surprise. "Where… where could she have gone?" Twyla says to herself as she look down the train. The older woman is nowhereto be seen. Twyla opened her hand and the pearl is still in the palm of her hand.

Twyla's eye flutter and began to feel quite heavy. Pulls her dark brown bag off her shoulder and places it down on her seat. She rests her head on the bag like it was a pillow and she keeps her hands close. He legs dangle off the seat, swaying slightly with the train. The train somehow seems to rock Twyla to a long-lasting sleep.


	2. Chapter II - Station Seven

Twyla's eyes flutter open as her drowsiness slowly dissipates. She pushes herself up and leads her gaze around the train. She pondered why she was here and couldn't come up with a conclusion to why she was here. She leans her back against the bench and rubs her still drowsy eyes.

She waits and ponders as the train moves on. Which feels as though this has been going on for eternity. The train shifts and the wheels begin to squeal. Twyla quickly looks out the window to see where she is. There's buildings upon buildings, but she has not the slightest idea where she is. Or why she is on the train. The train pulls into the station and comes to a halt.

Twyla stands up and swings her bag over her shoulder as she exits the train. The Station is a wide open space, with stairs that lead down to open glass doors. She stops just outside the doors of the train. The train doors close behind her and the whistle blows. It then pulls out of the station. She watches it till she can barely see it anymore.

Twyla shakes her head to leave her gaze and she walks down the stairs. She glances at the desk and sees a station number _"7"_. Twyla pushes open the doors to have the bright sunset shining in her eyes. It looks like a courtyard in front of the station, made with brick. Just to the left of the Station is a gated entrance with the number five above it.

She cranks her head up and sees that the Station is bigger than it had looked. There's an enormous clock towering high up into the sky. Twyla jogs to the stone ramp of this enormous amount of space and looks out to the town. The sunsets light shining brightly through the town. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looks to the left to see a way through the streets that slopes downhill.

Twyla leaves the stone ramp and heads to the slope. A lamppost with signs points towards the slope and back to where she came from. "_Station Plaza_" pointed to where she came from. "_Station Heights" _pointed towards the slope. She makes her way down the slope and on the first curve, at the bottom of the second slope is a wooden cart with a large brown bag on top.

A man paces back and forth on the slope. He notices Twyla and meets her halfway down the second slope. "You really shouldn't be out here." He says.

"Why's that?" Twyla asked gripping onto her bag strap with both of her hands.

"It gets dangerous here. You should go home." He said with a frown.

"Oh… o-okay." Twyla says with a shrug and a nervous look. The man nods and walks away. "But… I don't know exactly where 'home' is." She mumbles to herself as she rubs her arm nervously.

She continues down and there's an alley down the third slope. She continues down the fourth slope and a "Help Wanted" sign is on a wall. She walks to the sign and reads the jobs. _"Letter Delivery"_ Is one of them, then _"Luggage Transfer" _and the last is _"Grand Stander." _Twyla made a mental note of these jobs. Maybe she can do some when she has to. _If _she has to.

She continues down the last slope, a weapons shop on the left and a Items shop on the right. Three kids, close to her age, come running from a section between the two shops. They dart past her, one of them grazes her shoulder as he passes by. Twyla turns to watch them go up the slopes and disappear behind the buildings.

Twyla shrugs and continues on where the three came from. Once she enters, there's a moving Tram that follows a darker brick path. A small shop on the right in between the Trams turn around. Another shops is on the left in some buildings. She walks to the shop on the right and sees a sign of different treats above the desk opening.

She opens the bag on her side and scavenges through her things to see if she has spare change. But all she finds is a couple of plain journals, some pens and pencils, but no more. She frowns at her useless belongings in her bag and clips it closed. She strolls to the second path where a building is made into an arch for the Tram to go through. On the left is another path and on the right is what appears to be a squared out alley.

She walks through the arched building and looks to the right. She's on a bridge that turns with buildings. A bright orange sign arched above a path that goes somewhere else in the town. But ahead is a large city wall, with a whole broken through in it. She doesn't want to bother with it, since it looks dangerous.

So she follows the bridge and goes down the slope to the path with the arched sign. Twyla doesn't understand what that guy meant that this place is dangerous. It seems like a quiet peaceful town. A group of four are walking from the direction she is aiming to go. They stop in front of her. Making her stop.

The middle guy, with a scar across his face wearing a beanie folds her arms. "And who are you?" He asked rather rudely.

"What's it to ya?" Twyla asks placing a hand on her hip and arching her back.

"You're new here, right?" He asked sounding less rude than he previously did.

"Um… I guess." Twyla says with an unsure look. "Where exactly is 'here'?" She asked as she looked around at the buildings.

"You got here and don't know where you are?" He asked in an attempt to try to stop himself from laughing.

Twyla frowns and clenches her fists. "Fine, don't tell me." She says moving herself through the group.

"It's not like I wasn't going to tell you." He said in a 'matter of fact' tone. Twyla stopped in her tracks and turning her torso to the people behind her. "This is Twilight Town. Capital of the Struggle Tournaments!" He bragged.

"Twilight Town, huh?" She says in thought. "Okay, thanks." Twyla keeps moving forward to her destination. Which she's not sure where that is.

"Newbie, what's your name?" He shouted to her.

Twyla turned around, repositioning the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Twyla."

"Hm." He huffs as he cocks his head to the side. "The name's Seifer."

"I'll keep that in mind." Twyla says turning away from Seifer and his group.

Once she reaches the end of the street, she arrives at another wide open place. With benches around a darkened square area of the place. She walks to the middle, her gazes following her body as she turns to see different section of the area. Twilight Town has gotten a bit dimmer as the sun slowly sets lower.

Twyla frowns at the fact that she doesn't have anywhere to go for some shut-eye. She figures she can sort out this problem as she looks around some more. She heads to a path that has stairs that lead up to who know's where. Once her foot touches the brick section of this area a strange sound happens behind her.

She turns around and gasps at the site. It a tall beige creature with strange markings and armor. It holds a giant claymore. Twyla backs up slowly with an arm reached behind her. The things arm swing the claymore back. Twyla drags her foot back and falls down onto her bottom.

Her breathing quickens as its arm goes to the full extent and swing the claymore. She moves her head to the side cringing her eyes shut, her arm hanging above her head for some form of defense. A clash of metal rings through her ears.


	3. Chapter III - The Nobodies

Twyla doesn't feel anything. Since she feels like nothing happened, she opens her eyes and slowly looks at the creature, lowing her arm onto her stomach. A man with the spikiest and most reddest hair she's ever seen in her life is in front of the creature. Holding it back with a red and silver Chakram. Her eyes widen with surprise that he was even there.

"You alright, kid?" He asked with a grunt. His arms are shaking from holding it back. Speechless, the only response she gives is a nod. "Okay… then get out of the - way!" He pushes the creature back and hits it with one of the chakrams. "Roxas, I could use some help!" He shouts towards a walkway.

"Since when did you need any help?" A blonde spikey-haired boy joked as runs over, that Twyla assumes is Roxas. He holds to what seems to be a giant gold and silver key.

"Get her out of here!" The redhead ordered, throwing one of the chakrams at the creature. Roxas nods and walks to Twyla. His weapon disappears out of his hand.

"Come on, I'm gonna get you out of here." Roxas says with a kind smile to Twyla. He reaches his hand out for Twyla to take, his blue eyes looking into hers. She slides her hand into his and he hoists her up. "Pretty sure you got this covered." Roxas says giving the redhead a thumbs up.

"Sure - no problem!" The redhead said in a sarcastic tone. The chakram blazed on fire and the redhead throws it at the creature.

Twyla stares at the fight, amazed. "Come on, let's go." Roxas says grasping Twyla's attention. She nods and follows him from the scene.

Another, but different, white spiked creature pops up from the floor in their path. Roxas' key appears in his hand and with one swift move, the creature is gone. Twyla was quite impressed with Roxas' quick thinking and moves. And wondered what type of weapon it is that he uses. They run towards the stairs and begin to climb them to the place she hasn't yet been too.

"Roxas, I assume?" Twyla half asked Roxas.

"Yeah?" He says nodding.

"What are these things?" She asked looking behind her to see the redhead catching up.

"They're called Nobodies." Roxas panted as they climb the last set of stairs. "In there." He says pointing to a gated area. Twyla nods. Three white creatures with vine-like arms and legs appear in front of Roxas.

Roxas takes one down as quickly as it appeared and then a streak of fire came from behind and took out the other two creatures. Twyla stopped and look behind her, watching as the redhead catch the chakram. "Let's go." Roxas said running again. Without hesitation she followed him.

They ran into the fenced area. Chairs, boxes and other things are positioned nicely in here. It looks nice. Both Roxas and Twyla leans against something to catch their breath and the redhead walked in.

"Thank you." Twyla says to both of them.

"Oh, so you can talk." The redhead joked as he placed a hand on his hip. "Are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah." Twyla says nodding. "I'm just fine. Thanks to you two." She looks back and forth between Roxas and the redhead. "Um… my name is Twyla."

"Axel." The redhead says rubbing the back of his neck. "You need to be more careful." Twyla nods in agreement.

"Yeah… well I'm new here." Twyla says with a shrug. To be honest, she's never seen the likes of these creatures in her life. Come to think of it, she doesn't even really remember her past and how she got onto that train.

"Let's go, Roxas. I'm beat." Axel says turning to the exit.

"Wait! Before you go… I need to know what's going on." Twyla says which makes Axel stop in his tracks. He turns around to face her. "What exactly are these 'Nobodies'? Where do they come from?"

"Nobodies are empty shells. They have no hearts." Axel explains with a shrug. Twyla gave Axel a confused look. She questioned the fact how something has no heart, yet it is still able to interact. "They have no direction, except to get a heart of their very own. That's why they attack people."

Axel looks at Twyla's confused look once again. "You really don't know anything, do you?" Twyla shakes her head with a frown. "Alright - I'll tell you."

Axel explained to Twyla that when a person loses their heart. Their heart goes to darkness, called the Heartless. And the empty shell left behind goes to the Nobodies. He explained how there are different varieties of Nobodies of which she saw and there are others. Some take human form, which dominate over the other Nobodies. He also explained how dangerous the Heartless can be and what they can be after.

After this, Twyla understood the sum of what was going on. And asked. "Is there anything I can do to help? I mean… it sounds like there's a lot of people who could use some help. Especially with some of the Heartless and Nobodies."

"Well, in order for you to help is that you are able to materialize a weapon." Axel responded with a sigh. "Which as I can see, you haven't been able to do quite yet."

"Well, how do I 'materialize' a weapon?" Twyla asked curiously.

Axel smiled at her determination. "Let's say Roxas and I come back tomorrow." Axel suggested. "Then see what we can do from there."

"Okay." Twyla says with a nod.

"Let's go, Roxas." Axel says turning to the exit once again. "See ya." Roxas follows Axel out and Twyla gives the two a small wave.

Twyla then quickly remembers that she doesn't have a place to sleep tonight. And the night has drawn near. She frowns and figures this is a safe place to sleep tonight. At least for tonight. No one would really care, would they?


End file.
